Strong winds can create enough strain on trees to uproot and topple them. As demonstrated by the aftermath of hurricane Sandy, such events not only present considerable risk to human life, but can also cause severe damage to houses and structures of all kinds, as well as to vehicles, and to power lines and their supporting structures. Fallen trees can also block roadways disrupting ground transportation by emergency and civilian vehicles. In addition, even when tree falls do not cause structural or property damage or roadway closure, they nevertheless implicate economic losses for property owners (or their insurers) due to the typically required removal of the fully or partially toppled trees from the affected properties and the attendant restoration of the disrupted landscape. As some trees are also assigned substantial value, significant economic loss may also be experienced as a result of losing the tree itself, when it is not possible or economical to stably replant the tree. Still further, the loss of an established tree negatively impacts the environment since it can no longer sequester carbon dioxide in the process of growth.
In view of the foregoing, what is needed and provided by the present invention is a manner of inhibiting the toppling of trees, especially those precariously located near living quarters or susceptible infrastructure.